


Моя "девочка-рыба"

by Yodzun



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 23:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yodzun/pseuds/Yodzun
Summary: зарисовка про телапию и отношения





	Моя "девочка-рыба"

**Author's Note:**

> написано на коленке; серия какая то из последних, про пациентку с ожогами (возможны спойлеры)  
> для челленджа Артллоуин 2018, тема: про русалок, сирен и пр.

\- Использовать кожу телапии было хорошей идеей. Доктор Калу отлично все сделал.   
Мерфи удовлетворенно кивнул неизвестно кому. Женщина на кушетке не переставала улыбаться.  
\- Он замечательный. И... Я не думала, что мы с ним... - она смущенно замялась. Она не знала, насколько хорошо общаются Джаред и Шон, и боялась ляпнуть лишнего. Но не знала с кем ещё может поговорить.  
\- Вы можете сказать какой он? У нас завтра свидание и, честно признаться, я очень волнуюсь.  
Шон не спешил отвечать. В его голову, помимо этого вопроса, внезапно хлынуло еще сразу несколько, на которые он не знал ответа. Врач ушел в себя в поисках выхода настолько, что пациентке пришлось позвать его.  
\- Доктор Калу - хороший врач и друг.  
Женщина скромно улыбнулась. Лучше бы она не спрашивала, не озвучивала свои мысли. Всегда страшно говорить столь близкие, даже интимные вещи и встречать непонимание. Или ещё что либо, как сейчас. Ей вдруг стало неудобно находиться с Мерфи в одной комнате. Слишком она оказалась доверчива, а этот молодой врач - все-таки странным.  
Она поднялась.  
\- Извините, я не должна была... Это мои проблемы. Даже не проблемы, а... Извините ещё раз.  
Она собрала плащ и сумку и направилась поскорее прочь от этого неудобного чувства, коря себя за излишнюю болтливость. Уже на выходе из палаты она услышала, как Мерфи задумчиво заговорил, все ещё не до конца вернувшись в реальность.  
\- Интересно, как там моя девочка-рыба. Так он говорил. Он часто вспоминал вас. Ему было интересно. Раньше я думал, что это профессиональный интерес.  
Женщина во все глаза смотрела на молодого врача. Это все так необычно для неё.  
\- А теперь что вы думаете?  
\- Я допускаю, что уже тогда он был к вам неравнодушен. Но я не стану утверждать.  
На ее глазах навернулись слёзы радости и облегчения.  
\- Спасибо, доктор Мерфи. Вы - хороший врач.  
Шон рассеяно улыбнулся, не обращая внимания на тот факт, что женщина его не видит. Его все ещё не отпускала та толпа нахлынувших вопросов. Интересно, когда, а главное как это случилось? Джаред и эта молодая "женщина - рыба". Как зародились эти отношения? Как вообще возникают чувства? И как понять, объяснить эту химическую реакцию под названием любовь?


End file.
